Watching The Moon Rise
by Indego
Summary: (Sequel to "Burning Within")Tai & Matt have been together for 1 year and have finally told everyone.....but there is still old and new obstacles in their way...*AU* *YAOI*
1. Hinode ~Sunrise

I woke up to a soft melody on the radio ****

AN: LiCat: Konnichi wa!!! ^_^ here is the sequel to "Burning Within"

Catin: sister...they already know....you wrote that in the summary....

LiCat: oh yeah I did *blushes* well this one will be getting much longer than that one ^_^ oh and I don't think that you need to read that one first...but I advise you too ^_~

Catin: *giggle*.....ok here is the disclaimer, the warning and some explaining.....

WARNING: as in the fic before this one contains YAOI...TAITO/YAMACHI (it will contain other couples too).....and this chapter contains....hmmm well....some kissing scenes....is that called lime??

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN them *SOBS*

Laserdome* = I don't know what the name is for it in USA or Japan...but it's the name it goes by in Sweden....you run around in a really dark room/labyrinth with neon lights and shoot laser guns (not real ones, duh)** at your friends trying to take their bases and protect your own......it's REALLY fun!!!!!**

WATCHING THE MOON RISE

CHAPTER 1 ~Sunrise

I woke up to a soft melody on the radio. It was Saturday morning, I love Saturday mornings. You don't have to get up in time. I reached out a hand but missed the target. I tried again, this time I reached the radio and I turned it up a bit. It was one of Shania Twain's songs.

_.....I can't wait to live my life with you  
can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true   
because of you_

From this moment  
so long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing   
I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason  
I believe in love  
And you're the answer  
To my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true   
because of you........

We had been up late to look at the beautiful sunset and was sleeping in. I turned around and meet the face of my sleeping beauty. He is cute when he sleeps, heck he is cute whatever he does. But I really miss his chocolate eyes when they are closed. One year, we had been together for one whole year. I traced my finger down his cheek, he mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled up against me. One year and we told everyone yesterday afternoon.

Some off them didn't take it to good, we've lost at least a third of our friends for the moment. Maybe they will come back later. Tai's parents didn't take it to well either, but they realized that there was nothing they could do about it. My dad on the other hand is fine with it. As long as we don't do the 'Thing' until we are 25, geez parents, we had been together for a whole year already. My mom took it well too, not that it would matter, as did my little brother and Tai's little sister. They thought it was cool.

My band members really surprised me. They said they already knew, first I thought that Molle had told them. I told her almost immediately, you can't keep anything from her. But they all said that it was obvious. I don't think.....I got called out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"yeah?!" I answered, I tried to be quiet so Tai wouldn't wake up.

"the phone!" my dad whispered through the door. I untangled myself from Tai grasp without waking him, put on my dressing gown and sneaked out of my room.

~*~

I tiptoed into my room, but soon discovered that I didn't need to. He was already awake and was staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed me coming in. So I climbed into bed, then he noticed and smiled up at me.

"Angel, your ceiling is very interesting." I laid down next to him and looked up at it. I didn't see anything interesting.

"It is? Well I can't see it, cutie"

"oh? look at the big crack over there, and those funny looking spots and that small hole over there.....why did you leave me here all alone in your cold bed?" he put on one of his cute puppy eyes.

"Molle called" our faces were only inches apart.

"oh why?"

"she had decided that the band was going to go play laserdome*, eat at a new restaurant and then go and watch a movie. To celebrate the tour next month" He pouted 

"I want to play laserdome too..." I giggled and gave him a little kiss. He is too cute for his own good.

"I'm sure she included you too when she said 'get your butt over here at 0300 we are going to....' " 

"good" our lips meet again but we got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Breakfast!!" Man, I promise, dad must have a Hentai warning alert or something. He usually doesn't do breakfast either....and why isn't he at work? 

****

AN: ^_^ that was the first chapter....so what do you think?? PLEASE PLEASE *puppy eyes* review......


	2. Patto ~In a flash

AN: okee here is chapter 2 ****

AN: okee Crystal ^_^ here is chapter 2..Thanks for putting me on your fav list..and I also want to thank my DAD for his lesson about cars and car accidents....Dad..you are my favorite mechanic ^_^

WATCHING THE MOON RISE

CHAPTER 2 Patto ~ In a flash

We took a shower, not together,duh my dad was in the same apartment. Got dressed and sat down at the table. An awkward silence appeard and I looked from dad to Tai and back at dad again. My dad wanted to say something, but what.

"I was supposed to tell you this yesterday, but I forgot." Me and Tai exchanged a glance

"I'm going on a trip this afternoon with my work and I'm not sure when I'll get back. I am expecting you two to behave and don't do anything stupid." Tai pinched my thigh, I sent him a quick glare and then looked my dad in the eye.

"I promise we'll behave." Dad sent Tai a paws-off-or-else look and then stood up.

"Well then, have a nice breakfast. I gotto go and prepare for the trip."

"Uhm dad can we borrow the van?" he put a hand in his pocket.

"why?" 

"We are going to visit Molle later and go play laserdome."

"Okay, but be careful and you know my cell phone number" he took up his hand from his pocket and throwed me the key to the van.

~*~

We spent the day watching MTV, playing computer games and well something we weren't supposed to do. All I'm telling about that is that we used up my whole supply of chocolate ice cream. At about 02:50 we raced out to the car. We were to occupied with other stuff to watch the time so we ended up at the McCole apartment 15 minutes to late. We knocked the door and Mirai came and let us in.

"you are late guys....but don't worry....Yoshi hasn't come yet....he is always late....." we followed her into the living room, not shutting her mouth once. We sat down in the big couch next to Hoshi he looked up gave us a nod then went back to his papers. He was scribbling down something. I was going to ask him what he was writing when Molle entered.

"you can add Umeå, two parties, one club!" Hoshi nodded to himself and wrote something down on the paper. Molle flopped down on the couch next to us and gave Hoshi a questioning look. He cleared his throat and said.

"Okay, we will leave in exactly one and a half month. And we are going to the south part of Japan, Sweden and England. We got 22 gigs, 16 of them is clubs and 6 is parties." I think me and Tai's jaws dropped to floor cause Molle started to giggle and that isn't usual.

"I just thought you where going to tour around Japan....how are you supposed afford this.." Tai said with pure amazement written all over his face.

"well I'm turning 18 next mouth and my grandma decided that she wanted to give her granddaughter something she really wanted...so she pulled a few strings of hers and here we are..." we chatted a bit about the tour and after about 10 minutes Yoshi, he is always late, came and we went out.

Spending time with my band is always fun, we beat the crap out of a couple of other guys at laserdome. Then we went to McDonalds, we, more like Molle and Yoshi started a food fight and we got thrown out. Then Hoshi suggested that we would go see a movie at the new cinema across town. We jumped into my dads van and headed for the cinema.

We were closing in on a red light, I took my foot of the accelerator, moved it to the brake and pressed both it and the clutch pedal but nothing happened. The brake pedal reached the floor but NOTHING HAPPENED!!! Panic grasped my heart as I watched the street crossing come closer and closer.

****

AN: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....see any spelling or grammar mistakes??? Well blame that on my Cat...he sooo wanted to help and I let him *giggle*.....*tries to push away her cat from her lap*....you gotto review....or I wont put up the rest *G*....I gotto know if there is anyone out there that wants me to continue this.... *G*


	3. Se-fu ~Safe

****

AN: 

LiCat: oh look at all the nice people who has reviewed.... ^_^THANK you guys ´n girls.....

WATCHING THE MOON RISE

__

CHAPTER 3

__

What was I supposed to do? What was I going to do? I could hear Tai and the others shout something, but everything happened so quickly. I remembered the handbrake and pulled it. Fuzzy, white light and faces with masks.

Was I dead? was the first thought that entered my consciousness. A white light dazzling my eyes when I opened them. I blinked a few times and stared up at a clinical white ceiling. It wasn't my ceiling so where was I? Then I heard someone snoring lightly, that meant I wasn't dead right? I looked around in the white room and spotted my brother in a chair next to my bed. He was obviously asleep. How long had I been here and what about the others are they okay?

I tried to move around a little, I felt okay. But the others....I glanced over at my brother again and wished that he would wake up and tell me what had happened to the others.

"Hey you're up." I turned my gaze to the door and saw Molle standing there in one of those silly looking hospital gowns. 

"Is Tai okay??" I sat up, I shouldn't have done that, fuzzy. She walked in and sat down at the end of my bed, giggling.

"yeah he is okay, sleeping right now. The others are okay to, just a few concussions, bruises and gashes. Now I noticed a big bruise on her cheek and a bandage on her neck. Funny I didn't before. 

"hopefully....." she got interrupted by a nurse walking in.

"Mr. Ishida I've got to do some tests.......

~*~

We only had to stay at the hospital for 24 hours. Right now me and my brother is sitting in my mothers car listening to her ranting. Tai had gotten a light concussion and a couple of bruises. The rest of us just had a couple of bruises and gashes. One thing good thing has come out of this thou. I missed a school day.

"So you and your band is going to go on a tour in a month and a half." my brother rather stated then asked when we all climbed out of the car. 

"yupp."

"you don't have a suitcase in my size do you? I want to come too." Well that could actually be fun. I don't see my little bro as much as I like to. Mom locked up the door and shooed us inside when I answered.

"Sure, I'll call Molle and see if she could get one more place. If it's okay with mom." He turned to mom with pleading eyes while we took off our (jackets).

"pleeeease mom."

"mmm I will have to think about it." She said and walked out to the kitchen and he turned to me.

"Sugoi.... could I bring a friend?"

TBC---------------------

****

Kimo: -_-; what a lame chapter....and for this piece of crap some people have been waiting for 4 months.....

****

LiCat: *glares at Kimo* it's your fault....you're my muse....*turns to audience* I'm sooooo sorry....I'm gonno work more on this fic during the Easter...I promise.... 


	4. Ashita ~Tomorrow

****

Oki...here is the next part....it's a little short.....but oh well.....the next chapter will be longer.....

WATCHING THE MOON RISE

__

CHAPTER 4

The month flew by in a haze of preparations. Flight bookings, booking of youth hostel, planning of route, booking equipment and much more, touring is not easy. One time about 5 weeks ago it even looked like our parents wouldn't give us permission to go because of the car accident. But somehow Molle talked our parents into letting us go, Tai, my brother and one of his friends is coming too.

We had gotten 10 more gigs in that short period of time, I can't figure out how Molle did that. 6 of those where in USA and the others where in Sweden. We are first going to Nagasaki, then to Sweden, then England and then USA last so we are practically going around the world. And we are going tomorrow. 

"Hey are you gonno eat that?" a hand waving in front of my face startled me out of my thoughts. The hand was attached to the oh so fine body of my boyfriend.

"Nah you can take it." He smiled and grabbed what was left off my Q.P. Cheeseburger.

"Want my veggieburger too?" Molle asked and poked her untouched burger. 

"Yeah sure" He answered and she handed it over to him. Then the little conversation they had died down. I guess that we where really going had finally dawned on us. Molle glanced at her wrist watch and then around the table at us.

"We should head home now, so we don't miss the bus tomorrow."

"Didn't you rent the bus?" Yoshi asked and as we all gathered our stuff and headed for McDonald's exit.

"Yea, but we shouldn't wreck our and the drivers schedule just cause we're lazy." She gave him a pinch in the arm as we throw away our garbage and walked out the door. 

"....and we don't want to be late for our gig, ne?!" I added. We said good bye and everyone went home. Well except Tai, he went home with me. He actually spends more time at my place then he does in school. He was going to stay the night, then tomorrow morning his parents was going to pick us up and drive us to the bus. 

"What are you smiling about?"

"mmm?" I stopped my musings and turned to look into two big soft brown eyes. "Oh nothing much, just that my dad wont be home until tomorrow morning to wave us off at the door. he arched one of his eyebrows and then grinned.

"Oh and what are you suggesting that we do about that!?" I picked up the apartment key from my pocket and locked up the door.

"oh I don't know...you got any ideas?!" I wiggled my eyebrows and we walked in shutting and locking the door behind us.

****

TBC-----------

Kimo: *walks around lifting things and looking under tables*

****

LiCat: What are you doing?

****

Kimo: I'm looking for a plot...it seems to have disappeared somewhere along the way..... 

****

LiCat: ^^;; no it hasn't disappeared....you'll just have to wait....it's coming.....

****

Kimo: yeah…..right…..


End file.
